Surface mountable decorative figures and toys are well known in the prior art. D161,098, D276,451, D285,321 are examples of design patents directed to toys which are attached to table tops using suction cups mounted to the underside of the exterior of the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,989, 4,235,041, and 5,396,408 are directed to toys or decorative figures which are mounted to one side of a surface using suction cups attached to the exterior of the object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,257 by Zacherl is directed to a door stop in the shape of toy figure which is draped over the top edge of a door and then secured to the door using suction cups. Although this figure is mounted such that it lies on both sides of the door, the figure is not segmented, and the suction cups are mounted to the exterior surface of the figure.